Paper John: Sticker Star
by Great Pikmin Fan
Summary: A timeless, original tale where a dialogue-heavy protagonist journeys unique settings with an A-plus combat system. Which Homestuck character plays which Mario character also makes complete sense. (But seriously, in two words this story can be described as a "joke crossover." With Paper Mario: Sticker Star. A parody four years too late, but still.)
1. Unstuck

**Paper John: Sticker Star**

 **Chapter 1: Unstuck**

 **Beginning AN:**

Here's up to Installment 4 of Crossovers Nobody Asked for! (The name isn't really official or anything - in fact, these probably won't ever really have an official name.)

I have nothing really against either _Sticker Star_ or _Homestuck_ , this idea is just me goofing off. If anything this is really just _kind of_ a parody of lazy crossover ideas more than anything, ones that mostly seem to just take the exact same plot of one series and slap in characters of another.

* * *

It was a calm night during the grand Sticker Festival of 2009. As various shooting stars loomed above and the Sticker Comet was gathered at the stage, the official speaker Rose Lalonde gathered in front to observe this-

Immediately, among the flood of consorts and the one John Egbert observing the ceremony, a certain green flash practically killed any enjoyment from this annual gathering.

Yep. A flying black sillouette. That was a good sign of something bad.

Within a flash, none other than Jack Noir warped right between Rose and the Sticker Comet. An imposing figure, with the dog-like head the signified omnipotence, massive crow-wings to aid in flight, the sword which sheathed itself in his mid-body that he could throw out and kill with at a moment's notice, and the lack of an arm and an eye that did not slow down any rampage he might have in mind.

Deciding that the best thing he needed was more power apparently he gunned down the Sticker Comet, gripped the handle of his blade, and all suddenly went black.

* * *

Get ready for the first of a number of paper-related jokes. When John came to after the massive hurricane of teleslices and a bit of capturing, he found his entire form crumpled up into a tiny ball. It took him a bit of annoyed adjustment to get out of this.

After several hops in place to repeatedly unfold his form, he was out, standing, and ready to investigate...

That yeah. Jack left the entire town a wreck from last night.

"OH, THANK GOD SOMEBODY ELSE IS HERE."

John had to spin around for a moment - not just to get his bearings, but to find the source of that voice. It did not appear to be any consort he was familiar with. Or Rose. Someone... new entirely? That would be a shocker.

He looked to see a fellow paper inhabitant, a troll to be specific, with short nubby horns and a gray cancer symbol for his shirt's sign. His paper form also... seemed to be stuck to a wall.

"HEY! YOU THERE! PEEL ME OFF!"

He did as the troll commanded - careful not to tear him or cause too much of a crease - but quickly got him off and stood back as he stretched his flat form out a little.

"Well, I guess this means hi." He told John. "I'm Karkat. Right now, I don't give a fuck about your name, because the comet I was supposed to be guarding has been destroyed."

John shrugged.

"Okay- _destroyed_ is overstating it. More like... it's shattered. A lot. And we need to find as many pieces of it as we possibly can. One part about this that doesn't completely suck is that comet pieces lead to each-other. If we find one, we can be _well_ on our way to gathering more and more of them together! Now, let's get moving!"

* * *

After finding nothing of note on the wrecked stage, the newly-formed duo continued onwards towards the rest of the town...

Which was in a similar state of wreck from Jack's prior assault. The textures of various houses were peeled back, revealing their distinctive cardboard makeup shape. Scratches were all over the sidewalks, purple Jack-labeled tape acted as the main decoration...

"Oh, human, one more thing." Karkat continued. "I can at least sense when comet pieces are near."

John nodded, continuing outward. The entrance was almost within sight...

" _AND ANOTHER THING._ "

John let out a small sigh.

"There are these things called Royal Stickers. They will turn even the most spineless of whimps into fucking killing machines. Be afraid of them. We need to get _those_ back more than anything."

He was just about to leave the boundries of this town and thus end the chapter...

When he noticed the massive tilted house blocking the exit trail.

Stuck in the town by a home... almost as if he were... housestuck. Yes, and this town were as though it were hit with a hurricane... so that would make this... Housestuck Hurricane Chronicles, a story that I am trying to make you forget even existed. Damn it.

Anyway, that meta joke aside, examining the crowded house was a top priority of John's. And the only real option he could think of at the time. He knocked it.

"GLUB!" A salamander yelled. "We're jammed in! Help us!"

Welp, there was puzzle #1. And resolving that appeared to be as easy as observing a small piece of purple tape on the door.

Peeling it was hardly much of a problem - especially compared to peeling off Karkat. However, when it came to the door absolutely flooding open to pour out several paper consorts, and... some other... objects. Mainly these strange squares with images of shoes, hammers, and a few... mushrooms on them?

Many cries of "FREEDOM!" were heard as the various four types of reptiles bolted towards home in all directions, one pink turtle in particular sticking behind to explain the situation to John:

"When that monster showed up, we all hid in this house together. But then he blew tape everywhere, and... we got trapped inside! As thanks kind fellow, I will explain how to use stickers!"

He mostly just appeared to be gathering said scraps that fell out around, handing them to John.

"Now... where's an enemy we can test these out on?" He asked, while John tried actually straightening his new sticker collection out.

The tilted house blocking his path was soon dealt with by a large, black fist punching through it. There, standing in front of the path, was an ogre. With three imps becides it.

"Sorry I can't stick around," said the ogre, "but you'll see me again and more of me soon! I'm just clearing out the town so that my little friends can make their way inside!"

The imps began running in foreward, scaring the turtle away.

"HEY!" Karkat beamed. "We're not going to let you ruin this town anymore than you already did! And it was pretty awful to begin with, so that's saying something!"

The orge lept away, causing the three imps to look at one-another in confusion.

"So uh... Boss just left." One of them told the others.

"Should we smash that kid?" Asked a second one.

"Yeah, sure." Replied the first. "Let's smash him!"

"That turtle never lived up to his promise... nothing about stickers was explained from him, so I guess _I'll_ have to do the honors." Karkat drew in a deep breath. "Okay, this is where those sticker things come in. To absolutely nobody's surprise, they are called stickers. You use them to fight. Just stick that... hammer one to you, and see what it does."

He peeled it off, stuck it on himself, felt the power being drawn to him, and...

He walked over, unable to actually deal the blow as he had no hammer of sorts. The sticker itself peeled off right after, and disappeared.

"Oh." Karkat replied. "You'll need a hammer first."

One by one, the imps ran over to him to deal a hit. Again, one at a time, rather weak individually.

"Okay, try the damn jump sticker!" Karkat said, looking over at John's deck. "You can at least jump, right? Those lower limbs are good enough at defying gravity for just those moments to meet what that stingy sticker expects from what jumping is?"

He set his sights towards the imp in the back in particular, because of the mean look he was giving him. So, walking his way towards the enemy line with his comsumable equipped, he...

Found himself being guided to the front-most one instead, and he pulled off a jump combo there.

Well, at least _that_ one exploded into a puddle of black shale.

"Another thing." Karkat explained. "Picking out enemies is... tricky. You absolutely cannot without something called the Battle Spinner. Your stickers will guide you to the first enemy in line."

John clenched his fists.

"Oh, and... these Jack minions... yeah, you can't beat them anymore without consumables like stickers. They are immune to absolutely everything else. If you hate this battle system, tough shit, you're stuck with it for the time being."

And he had to get hit two more times.

John repeated the process, playing it safe by only selecting the jump cards and going with them one at a time, until all three of the imps were wiped out.

Welp, he got coins as a reward!

"So, about those stickers..." Karkat informed, "many of those are hammer stickers. And, we we've seen, you do not have a hammer. Let's get one before you leave this place."

He nodded, searching the town for a moment and- oh look there was one sitting right on the roof of a house. Well, that was handy.

Handier still was how this was used to trigger a 'cutscene' so to speak, elaborating on a side character. But it was one the reoccured so often, he might as well not be a consort.

Thus, Dave stepped out.

"Oh, hey." He said. "I'm going out adventuring. Setting sights. Desert, forest, tundra, jungle. You know the works. Hope I don't get caught with all the baddies out there."

"You should be fine, whoever you are." Karkat re-assured. "As long as you have stickers with you, none of those oil-monsters will-"

"I'll find stickers on the way, they're everywhere now." Dave said with a shrug before running off to the exit.

Karkat sighed. "Shit. You're gonna have to come save him every world, aren't you?"

John shrugged.

"Well, that hammer's within reach." This was what Karkat said. Don't think that John's talking now. That ain't happening for a while. "Time to grab it."

To spare the details, he did, and John and Karkat ventured off and out of the great town of Decalburg.

* * *

 **Closing AN:**

So... I kind of rushed this a little just to make sure I could do the third _SBIGlet_ before the end of the year, and in fact I might want to mostly start said _SBIGlet_ from the ground up as I am not too proud with how it is as it stands.

Anyway, if this comes off as boring, it's partly supposed to. But at the same time, there may be a few surprises for those that keep reading.

And don't worry if you _do_ decide to keep reading out of curiosity. This story is planned to go by fast. Like, roughly one-chapter-per- _world_ fast.

...In terms of chapter number, not update rate. As I implied in the first paragraph, this is going on hold while I work on the third _SBIGlet_. I only really brushed off this chapter because this is _also_ part of a yearly quota I've been trying to set up - the "one crack crossover per year" quota. I mean... by itself, this wouldn't be a proud thing to fit it for the whole year, but... this year I also published the last two chapters of _The Simpsons Meet Brandy and Mr. Whiskers_ , so it's all good.


	2. Grasslands And a Mountain

**Paper John: Sticker Star**

 **Chapter 2: Grasslands. And a Mountain**

 **Beginning AN:**

I would make a joke about this being the next chapter to something nobody asked for but the reason why I prioritized this above some other things was because I held a poll and basically, someone actually asked for it.

So _Paper John: Sticker Star_ is no longer the crossover nobody asked for. Oh well.

If Nintendo announces a "traditional" _Paper Mario_ game I'm tempted to cancel this completely as few if any of the "jokes" here even work. Then again the whole reason why I am saying this in the first place is because I honestly think it's not very likely, seeing as outside of _Smash Bros._ it feels kind of like Nintendo barely even aknowledges that _Paper Mario_ existed pre- _Sticker Star_. Well, I see that "bet" as a win/win. If I'm wrong, it means everyone's getting a return to what I thought was a much better battle system and probably something with more character variety. If I'm right, it means this fan fic will stay relatively relevant.

* * *

The sun was out, the wind was blowing a gentle breeze, and of course _the grass was green._

The mood was set for John Egbert's quest to gather the six Royal Stickers and keep them out of evil.

His initially quite _pleasant_ walk through the grasslands came to an end when he began his way down a considerably darker, foggier forest path. According to Karkat, one of the Royal Stickers landed off by some rocks out in the ocean, and John knew from this area that the best way to get there was through the forest.

Unfortunately, that path was blocked by another troll. One sleeping _right_ on the trail, and bordered by a near-impassably thick cluster of trees that was everywhere _but_ the pathway going through.

Said troll wore a long, olive-green coat over a black shirt that displayed a Leo si- you know this is Nepeta. She was sleeping on the trail itself.

John walked up to her and lightly tried shaking her.

Then Karkat outright belted: "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU INCONVENIENTLY BLOCKING OUR PATH?!"

No response. She stayed asleep.

John shrugged.

"...FINE. There's two more Royal Stickers near by anyway. We can get them first."

* * *

Okay, that door leading in to the desert wasn't there before.

Whatever it was, it has icons of... grist on it. Yeah, six different types of grist.

"There's _something_ I can show you, but we'll need the right grist stickers. So, forget it, we're going to the mountain."

* * *

The grasslands gave the group no trouble until John approached a bridge over a river.

After that happened, the duo were smacked by something flying at them at, like, mach sixty or something.

A troll with a bronz- Tavros. In some kind of orange rocket-car thi- the one from canon. That he used in Sgrub to fly around.

"HALT!" He said in a creaking voice. "I, um, am serving Jack Noir, the Holder of Wishes, the Bringer of the New Wave of Darkness! And you are officially, my enemy and everything!"

John just took his hammer out and gave Tavros a battle-ready look.

That already got him to sweat.

"Your death stare is very effective! I _will_ be back! W-with an army! And that ARM-y! Will completely demolish you in to... bye!"

He sped off, his red rocket car thingy speeding past John and Karkat.

"...Moving. On." Karkat tried to stare in the distance to see where Tavros was heading. _Just_ before the rocketing troll was sucked in to the horizon, he suddenly flew up.

"OH! WAIT!" Tavros's voice again. Sigh.

He flew back down and gave an intense stare at the bridge.

"WHAT IF I, BLOCK YOUR PASSAGE? TAKE THIS!"

He stuck both hands in to the air. Suddenly, the bridge itself - no, _the very space around it_ \- was pulled up, revealing a purple void 'beneath.'

"HA! Beat _that,_ you... um, do-gooder heroes?"

Tavros threw the space-bridge thing (which crumpled up, because paper) over on a ledge, and flew off, leaving John and Karkat to just stare.

John walked over to the void-bridge and, as he did with a certain plot device in canon, tried reaching his hand in.

It did not give him story-breaking 'meta travel' powers. Instead, it just made a weird noise and pushed him back. Karkat sighed.

"I was saving this for late in the 'adventure,' when, you know, our 'bro levels' have obtained the maximum level of togethership and friendhood, but this is a situation where we NEED this. It's called Cut Ou- Paperization."

John wordlessly nodded.

"Grab the paper-bridge. It's called a 'Scrap' now."

Eh, Tavros did not really put it anywhere that difficult to get. John got it with no effort needed.

"Now do this."

A circle of light flashed around him... and, er...

Everything just kind of went flat. Well, flatter than usual - paper joke. John was pulled 'out' of the flat surface, seeing everything below him as just a rectangular post-card version of the previous immediate surroundings. And around that card was just some long expanse that slowly shifted color, going all around the entire spectrum.

"Put the scrap on that purple spot."

Okay, he did - rolling it out, smoothening everything...

And then the setting went back to normal. John stood by the bridge, which was now fully repaired.

"Thank fuck." Karkat said.

John barely even took one step before he was interrupted yet again.

"What do we even have here, Tavros warned me a fuckin' human would be trying to stop Jack but I wasn't prepared for _this._ "

Eridan.

Holding some kind of awful wand-looking thing in one hand, and a flip-flop in another.

"Unlike Tavros, I don't run away." He said in his trademark wavy manner. "Give up now or I am going to do far worse than tear up a bridge."

"This is the part where you tear us in to shreds while you expect us to go down praying to new deities that we 'coincidentally' just started believing in when it became apparent that our old ones aren't 'good enough?' NO! That's not how this fight will happen!" Karkat jumped in to a prepared fighting stance. "Even _if_ you aren't more pathetic than me and can put up a fight that would slaughter us both, we're not giving you the pleasure of hearing us quit! I _hate,_ I do not _give up._ I will go down screaming even with my last breath, a cacophonic 'FUCK' of utter resistance to the utter culmination of my life! This entire time, _BOTH_ of my hands will be permanently raised with their middle fingers extended, like daggers that will burn in to your retinas as my hate passes on to you from the grave!"

John, also starting to get prepared, nodded seriously.

"Stop flirting." Eridan said.

"John... I can't fight." Confessed Karkat. "You beat this asshole up with your stickers."

Ah, crap-

"Perfect. I can finally use my science wand to change the molecular structure of those stickers in to flip-flops."

Ah, _fuck._

Okay, so he selected a hammer attack, and got ready and charge to Eridan-

And he got blasted by some kind of white shine magic. (Or, science, considering the fake-ness of magic.) Suddenly, the hammer sticker he equipped turned in to a flip-flop sticker, and the hammer he held turned in to... well, exactly what was on it. John found himself only able to slightly smack Eridan in the face, lightly, with the shoe.

But that was apparently enough.

"Ow! Okay, fuck! I wasn't expectin' you to to try _hitting_ me with those! I'm leave-fin'!"

As he walked off, he uttered something to himself:

"Who the fuck even uses shoes to hit people anyway..."

* * *

The plains eventually gave away to a large mountain set. Tall, spiralling gray structures that thinking about it would actually be pretty epic to run around in a 3D _Mario_ game.

More importantly, there was a fortress on top. One where trumpet sounds were playing.

"There." Karkat said, pointing the place to a tired-out John. "I can sense the first Royal Sticker."

John analyzed the mountain before turning back and giving Karkat a 'There? Okay...' look.

* * *

Karkat was almost huffing as he struggled to finish the climb's final few steps. John, too, was definitely dealing with his fair share of scratches, but Karkat in particular looked _relatively_ more beaten than him.

What helped was that this was almost strictly a vertical climb.

"I... I have a lot of... training." He said. "I fight beasts all the time. Where... where I'm from, they have a saying. Your front is at the top of the food chain, but your back is at the bottom. It's... gritty. But... I never had to _climb a titanic mountain before._ "

Against all odds, they made it to the top. Both parties panting, both of them looking at the fort up close now that they were actually standing among it:

The fortress's walls were a contrast, to say the least. Namely, the fortified brown cardboard walls that spoke fortification (naturally, given that it is a fortress), yet they were utterly covered in some kind of bright green paint. Especially showing smiley faces with... large, round noses.

"Is that... sopor slime?" Karkat asked.

A single honk played, echoing through the fortress.

Then a ton of Imps showed up. With a small handful of Ogres walking out too.

"...You _have_ been collecting stickers as you climbed the mountain and went through the fields... right?" Karkat asked. "Remember, these monsters are immune to almost anything that isn't a sticker."

John nodded, and looked through his album-

Wow. That's pathetic. He frowned. Just some poor-jumps and hammers. Well, he selected one of the hammer stickers, went up to the enemy, and with all his might... hit an Ogre lightly, barely leaving a mark.

The enemies, on the other hand, each delt powerful blows; he guarded with all his might and barely left with his life intact.

"...You're dead, we should just give up, everything is pointless." Karkat said.

Then he acted like an astonishing idea came in to his head. "Wait, that's it! Give up! There is _one_ last thing I can explain! ...Running away!"

John gave Karkat a look that indicated that that was a pretty stupid idea.

"No, running away almost always works! If you don't trip!"

Well, there _were_ a lot of Imps and Ogres... and his inventory _was_ really shitty...

Okay, what the hell. Just run away. And so John did, taking off in the distance, rushing backwards through the bridge.

* * *

"At least it smells like there are a _lot_ of powerful stickers here." Karkat said. "We can... save going _down the mountain_ for later."

John lightly tapped his _out-of-battle_ hammer against a wall that looked like it was loose, and sure enough, it fell.

There was a cluster of stickers all over the wall there. Conveniently.

And they were oddly _shiny._

"Hell yes, _shiny_ stickers!" Karkat thankfully explained. "These stickers are more powerful! They are towering forces of hatred that accurately express my-"

John just started peeling them as fast as he could.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO GET OUT OF MY RAMBLING, AREN'T YOU?!"

John just shrugged and took off.

* * *

ALRIGHT. Time to fight the Ogres!

"Another thing! The Battle Spinner!" Karkat said.

He then explained the jist. Pay some coins, use two or three stickers. He managed to luck out and complete the roulette, giving himself three of them.

Oh, hey, this giant gray hammer-sticker looks interesting. A Hurlhammer, according to an offscreen conversation with Karkat. So, John threw it in the air-

The shockwave or the impacting hammer itself just took out every last one of them in one hit.

It also made the fortress shook, which did not go unnoticed by the fortress's apparent patron. John and Karkat both heard a honk.

"What the fuck?" And a voice.

And a blur lept out from the tallest tower and down to land on the same bridge. It was Gamzee, holding on to a trumphet and with a red crown atop his head. The crown, by the way, was something Karkat took notice of almost immediately.

"He has one of the Royal Stickers!" He cried. " _FINALLY!_ John! Use that overpowered collection to tear it off his head!"

Alright!

 **ROYAL STICKER BOSS #1: GAMZEE MAKARA**

After another successful Roulette (which also happened to heal him, as a bonus effect), John just plopped three of the strongest stickers in his entire arsonel together: a Big Flashy Jump, a Flashy Eekhammer, and what the heck, a Big Shiny Baahammer to put him to sleep. Gamzee barely even seemed focused.

A _hard, firm_ jump, a number of powerful consecutive blows via one hammer, and another hammer that caused an erruption of sheep cries everywhere later, and Gamzee seemed to have been hit pretty badly.

"Oh! Ow! You're not taking this, motherfucker! Feel the wrath of the trumpet call of the Mirthful Messiahs!"

He flipped the fortress's trumpet around a few times, glaring at John the entire time. And John could _swear_ that his eyes were getting redder.

"This sticker is mine..." Gamzee said in a borderline whisper. Then he yelled: "YOU'RE NOT LAYING YOUR MOTHERFUCKING HANDS ON IT!"

Staring blankly, Karkat just shook his head. "Who are you...?"

Gamzee readied his trumpet. "THE AGENT OF THE GODS! TAKE THIS!"

His trumpet fired an _extremely_ powerful blast of pure sound. John guarded - which ultimately did little to keep the attack off in the long run. The attack still hit him so hard, in fact, that if one were to quantify his life, he would only be at about one hit point.

(Okay, so technically the blocking did not do 'little,' since it meant the difference between his life and his death.)

"Y-you should heal up!" Karkat said. "Use one of the mush-"

John knew how close Gamzee was to defeat. He ignored Karkat's word. Without even using the Battle Spinner another time, he picked one hammer sticker.

And glared the trumpet man down.

John rushed over to Gamzee as he barely had time to recover, charged up that ol' hammer, and just _whacked._ Hard.

"N-no...!" He said. "The shine of the gods! My... my messiah flash! The sticker! It's... gone!" He shouted.

"Gone..." Gamzee then whispered.

"GONE!" He roared.

Before collapsing on the ground, motionless. The Red Royal Sticker just popped off of his head, and both John and Karkat looked at him.

"...You know," Karkat said, "I should have also explained Things to you. Because you wasted a lot of stickers. Something like a pair of scissors could have worked a lot better on him. It could _slice_ him in half or something. Oh, that trumpet is an example of a Thing. Pick it up."

Gamzee disappeared in a puff, leaving the Royal Sticker and the Trumpet 'Thing' behind.

John grabbed it. To avoid _one_ annoying mechanic from _Sticker Star_ , it instantly turned in to a card with its image on it.

Nodding, John also grabbed the Red Royal Sticker, bringing a quick end to 'World 1.'

* * *

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Emeraldpichu:** Thanks, it might start off as a joke but I promise this will use at least some "potential" in it. The first two chapters are probably the most "on-rails" in the story.

* * *

 **Closing AN:**

Alright! One Royal Sticker down, five to go "already!" (Going by chapter count, there's no need for the quotes, but going by time in between updates, there _is._ )

And this is going on hold _again._ Twofold, in fact. First, I have a list of "updates" based on a poll, and next in line is the next chapter of the new _Sweet Jade and Hella John_. Which, admittedly, _might_ be about as long as this yet at the same time still take as much time to overall finish because of my relatively low enthusiasm for the beginning. (Although things will go down a bit later. _Kind of_ like with this story, but to a greater extent.)

Second, for some reason, I thought that my "Omegacrossover" _Bobby Hill Gets Hit by a Car_ was actually slated for May or June, or that I forgot I even promised a hard date to begin with. I did remember that I promised it was the anniversary of my first-ever story on this site, _The Eds' EDventure_ , but I forgot the exact date until it just snuck up on me. And... the way it stands, the current chapter is a trainwreck. But, in the past few days, I have been thinking about just starting it over in a slightly different way. The last time I did that with something that was not even published was _Ordinarily United_ over on Fictionpress (oh look I'm shamelessly promoting that; if you want something less "boring" and more NSFW then read that, and despite saying it's NSFW I solemly swear that it's free, specifically in the sense that absolutely _nothing_ about it is paywalled), and I can safetly say that I like OU as it stands now _**way**_ more than I liked the old plan where it felt like it would have probably just been a _Scott Pilgrim_ ripoff but with creepy people-eating Unitias. And yes, in one of the (many, many, but that's for OU) old plans originally the Unitias were going to flat-out _eat_ human criminals on their debut. It's kind of amazing how their characters changed over all the plans, "starting off" as creepy little alien antagonists and then slowly becoming more heroic. Funny enough, in OU proper "becoming more heroic-"

I should stop talking about how much you should read _Ordinarily United_ over on Fictionpress and instead talk about _Bobby Hill Gets Hit by a Car_. Right, soon (but not soon enough) I'll edit my profile to reflect this, but it will still be... let's just say a _lot_ like how it would have originally been, just that instead of hopping from universe to universe from the beginning "everyone" is together at the same university. My biggest obstacle with BHGHBAC was introducing about two "franchises" ( _Cuphead_ and _Undertale_ , it would have gone in the same order as the "teaser" I posted) in one chapter, but then trying to get the specific characters that would become the main "party." _Anyway,_ with that sneaking up on me, new BHGHBAC will just be written in about a week (like EFFI's first chapter, which I thought was not completely terrible) and will still be out on the 18th. With "everyone" in the same setting in the first place, setting up the "gang" should be a lot easier and quicker.

Yes, this will also mean that the _King of the Hill_ Omegacrossover I promised years ago will start out with a very short beginning. Probably not as short as a chapter of _Sticker Star_ , but still. Although considering how bloated my chapters often get, this might be a "good" thing.


End file.
